Cad Bane
Cad Bane was a Duros bounty hunter known for his ruthlessness and brutality. He worked only for credits and would turn on his own allies for the right price. Bane would gain the most notoriety in his career as the top bounty hunter in the galaxy shortly after the death of Jango Fett. Holocron Heist After the First Battle of Felucia, Cad Bane was contacted by Darth Sidious to infiltrate the Jedi Temple and steal a Jedi Holocron. Bane hired Clawdite shapeshifter Cato Parasitti and used his personal "butler droid", Todo 360. Cato, disguised as deceased Skrilling Jedi Master Ord Enisence, infiltrated the Temple and told Bane and Todo how to get in the building. Bane was soon figured out, leading Master Kenobi and Skywalker to come after him. Cato was also figured out by Jocasta Nu, the Temple's Chief Librarian, force Parasitti to knock Madame Nu unconscious and take her form. Bane could hear the Jedi catching up to him, leading him to send Todo to distract them with his untimely destruction, in the form of an explosion, rigged by Bane himself. Bane then passed through the damaged door to the holocron vault, took the holocron he saught and, in Jedi robes, left the Temple unscathed. Cargo of Doom Bane was told by Sidious that the key to opening the holocron was held by Bolla Ropal on Devaron. Bane traveled to the planet and kidnapped Ropal, who refused to open the holocron. After Bane brought Ropal up to his ship, which was one of the last in a fleet given to him by Nute Gunray, he soon gave up on working with the Rodian knowing that a Republic force had infiltrated his ship, Bane killed Ropal and moved on. Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, Rex, and a brigade of clones entered the ship, captured the bridge, and destroyed the escape pods, leaving Bane in a tight spot. Despite the odds, Bane turned the tide when he separated Ahsoka from her master, took her down in a fight and held her hostage, as collateral for Anakin, so he would open the holocron. Anakin opened the holocron, but couldn't manage to capture Bane. Bane left to escape his damaged ship, but was cornered by two clones, Denal and Koho. Bane killed Koho and took Denal's armor, using it to get aboard a Separatist shuttle, which was taking off with Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex away. Children of the Force Bane barely escaped the Resolute, when the ship landed, as he had been revealed to be impersonating Denal. He traveled to Black Stall Station where he and his employer, Darth Sidious, talked about the final stage of the plan. Using the information on the holocron, Bane selected four force sensetive infants. The first was Zinn Toa on Glee Anslem, who he stole with no interuption from the Jedi. He took the next child, Wee Dunn, from Rodia by hypnotizing his mother into attacking Obi-Wan Kenobi, who attempted to liberate the child. While attempting to kidnap a third child, Roo Roo Page from Naboo, he was taken down by Anakin and Ahsoka, who captured him, along with his ship, and all that was stored with it. Aboard the Resolute, Bane was interrogated by Mace Windu, Kenobi and Skywalker who, in desperation, were forced to concentrate all of their force power into getting him to talk, a trick which almost destroyed the bounty hunter's mind. Bane took Cody, Windu and Kenobi to Black Stall Station, where they got the holocron back. Bane than revealed that the station was booby trapped and escaped, moments before the destruction of the station. Bane never managed to finish the final part of the job by delivering the last two children, though it was foiled either way by Ahsoka and Anakin. During an attempt to rebuild Todo, Anakin accidentally gave back Bane's ship and his droid, much to the bounty hunter's convinience. Ryloth Shortly after escaping Black Stall Station, Bane was in hot pursuit of a gravitational weapon and attacked a Separatist frigate over Azloc III for it. When Bane recovered the item, he headed to Ryloth to flee from the crime before Asajj Ventress could find his ship. When Captain Rex and Sergeant Boomer were on the hunt for more droids on Ryloth, Bane captured them before Rex could give their coordinates. When Rex and Boomer recovered, they were trapped in a hideout where Bane had cuffed them together. Bane explained the droid army was approaching to receive the weapon, and said if they tried to escape, that their binders would kill them. Rex and Boomer aided the bounty hunter and fended off the droids until Anakin and Ahsoka arrived. The two Jedi defeated an Octuparra Droid and before Bane could turn on them, Anakin sliced his guns. Anakin sliced the two clones' binders and Ahsoka asked about the crate, so Bane had to carry the crate all the way to his ship, where Kul Teska confronted them. Bane tried to escape but Ahsoka used the Force on a piece of scrap and it fell on Bane. After the Jedi and clones dueled Teska, Bane escaped and went to Behpour to finish off Teska before he could use the superweapon and took out the hyperdrive from Ventress's shuttle. Evil Plans Sometime after Ryloth, Bane was hired by the Hutt Council. He was told to heist the floor plans for the Senate Building. He, his rebuilt Techno Service Droid, HELIOS-SE and an Unidentified Nikto Bounty Hunter, tailed Padmé Amidala's aide droid C-3PO and R2-D2. While Todo distracted R2, C-3PO was kidnapped and taken to Bane. Bane used an 8D Smelter Droid, J0-N0 to scan his memory, but found nothing important. An unintentional slip of the tounge from 3PO led Bane to R2, who did have the plans. Bane than got the information, wiped the droid's memories and dumped them back on the streets. Using his reposessed ship, the Xanadu Blood, Bane traveled to Tatooine to meet with Jabba, who than re-hired him for the main job, freeing Ziro the Hutt. Hostage Crisis Bane used Todo to hire several Bounty hunters on Keyorin to aide him in the act of freeing Ziro. His new team included Jedi hunter Aurra Sing, Patrolian slicer Robonino, Weequay bounty hunter Shahan Alama and HELIOS-3D. Another great bounty hunter Davtokk approached Bane, under Todo's guidance, to kill him, and fell into a trap, where the team ambushed him. He was captured in a razor net after barely escaping a large explosion. As he freed himself and engaged the group, Davtokk was confronted by Bane himself. Bane shot Davtokk in the head, leaving his body there as he and his newly "graduated" posse moved on to Coruscant. Mission to Coruscant Sometime after Ziro the Hutt had been in a prison cell in Coruscant, Cad Bane was hired to free him. For the operation, Bane assembled a team of Bounty Hunters, each with a particular job and skill. Traveling to the Galactic Senate building, Bane approached a group of Senators. Gran Senator Philo spoke out against Bane, and began to walk away, only to be shot dead by Bane, who revealed himself to be a "no non-sense" bounty hunter. Soon afterwards, Cad Bane contacted Chancellor Palpatine demanding that a disc be provided to free Ziro from the prison. With the Senators in danger of being harmed by Bane, Palpatine had no choice but to comply with the demand and sent Orn Free Taa with one of the Bounty Hunters to the prison complex. With Ziro freed, Bane and his group left the Senators with a number of trip laser bombs surrounding them, set to blow if anything crossed it. About to make his getaway, Bane was surrounded by the Coruscant Guard by orders of Palpatine. Revealing that bombs had been set to blow around them and could be detonated remotely, Palpatine was forced to let them escape. Upon leaving with Ziro, he detonated the bombs surrounding the Senators without much reason. Anakin Skywalker, who was with the Senators at the time, was able to save everyone before the bombs were detonated. Hunt for Ziro After the freedom of Ziro the Hutt from a Republic prison, Bane had stayed in the Hutt Palace on Nal Hutta. He knew Sy Snootles had broken Ziro out of his cell, not the guest Jedi Obi-Wan and Quinlan Vos. Obi-Wan and Vos had also figured out the Hutt escaped. While the Hutts thought the Jedi came to free Ziro and bring him back to the Republic hostility, Bane and Todo arrived and the bounty hunter explained that Ziro was broken out long before the Jedi arrived. Bane said if the Hutts didn't want to figure out the case, he could take a hint, but the Hutts wanted to hire him to capture Ziro again. Bane and Todo went to Mama the Hutt before the Jedi arrived and threatened the Hutt to give Ziro's location, who was heading to Teth with Snootles. Once Bane arrived at Teth, he found the corpse of Ziro and the stolen holo diary. Bane said he hated when someone did his job, and then the Jedi landed. Bane hid until Obi-Wan and Vos found Ziro's corpse and Bane revealed himself. Obi-Wan asked why he killed Ziro, but Bane said he didn't and wouldn't have done a "sloppy kill." Bane said that they should just go about their business but Kenobi said even if he couldn't capture Ziro, he was taking Bane to prison for holding the Senate hostage. Bane and the Jedi had a duel, and Bane in the end escaped. Deception Bane, sometime during the war. was captured and was sent to the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center. There, his roomate was the vile leader of a plot to kidnap the chancellor named Moralo Eval. Bane was in the plan and was going to work with Eval. Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was transformed into his successor, Rako Hardeen, met Eval and he brought him to his cell to discuss the plans. Bane didn't agree and wanted his rate to double, then triple. Eval calmed them both down and sent Obi-Wan to his own cell, but warned him if he let anyone know, Eval would kill him. In order to escape prison, Bane and Eval paid a young Boba Fett to create a diverson and saying that Hardeen stole a bounty from him, and the two got in a quarrel until Hardeen had him in a tied position. Two guards tried to stop it but the Trandoshan Bossk attacked Kenobi, and so a prison riot started. Eval and Bane left and Kenobi followed. Bane showed them the way to there exit which was in the morgue. Eval and Bane looked out as Obi-Wan used the Force on the panel to get in. The three snuck in the caskets only until the officers on duty needed to cremate them. When the caskets were sent down to the crematorium, the officers found vital signs and opened the caskets. The three attacked. One officer tried to shoot Bane but he took another and put him in front of the bullet. Hardeen pointed a gun at an officer but didn't want to shoot since he was a Jedi, but Bane killed him and asked what was the matter with him, Kenobi gave the excuse of his blaster jamming. The three ran out and took a police craft to a shuttle landing. There, they stole a ship. Bane punched Kenobi for hesitating, ignoring the fact that he was the main reason for their escape. Gear and Equipment Cad Bane carried a number of tools and other equipment which helped him in a any number of situations, as most Bounty Hunters did. His weapons of choice were the dual LL-30 Blastech pistols which he kept at his side at all times. These pistols were custom built for Bane himself, ensuring that he made the best of his shots. Additionally, Cad Bane had two multipurpose wrist gauntlets which included a number of features including a comlink, cable launcher, upload link, contact stunner and possibly more. He was also equipped with personal repulsor rocket boots, which could enable him to take flight speedily. Embedded into his cheekbones were artificial breathing tubes. This breathing system allowed Bane to work in the harshest of environments throughout the galaxy, before their confiscation in prison. Facts *It was later revealed on a figure description that Cad Bane survived the Clone Wars and served the Empire afterwards. Appearances *Star Wars The Clone Wars Secret Missions 1: Breakout Squad *Star Wars The Clone Wars Secret Missions 2: Black Hole Pirates *The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes *The Clone Wars: Act On Instinct *Holocron Heist *Cargo of Doom *Children of the Force *Evil Plans *The Clone Wars: Invitation Only (first appearance) *Hostage Crisis *Cad Bane: Jedi Hunter *The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part 1) *The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part 3) (mentioned only) *Hunt for Ziro *Deception *Friends and Enemies Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Humanoid Species